


My secretary

by RMei



Series: My... [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haechan es la secretaria de Johnny, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Married Couple, Married Sex, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secretary Lee Donghyuck, Semi-Public Sex, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Trans Male Character, praising
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: La secretaria del señor Seo le ayuda con su estrés.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: My... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976392
Kudos: 8





	My secretary

* * *

Seo Youngho estaba en su despacho rodeado de numerosos papeles.

Como jefe de una de las empresas más importantes de Seúl, tenía una cantidad de papeleo impresionante, prácticamente vivía para poder completar todo ese trabajo.

Tenía poco tiempo para descasar y cuando llegaba el momento no podía ni hacerlo bien, la presión y ansiedad llegaba a consumirle de una manera que casi no lograba concebir el sueño.

El sonido de unos tacones acercándose activó sus sensores. Era su secretaria, Seo Dongsook.

—Señor —tocó y dejó ver su hermoso rostro adornado con gafas.

—Pase —dijo risueño.

La mujer se acercó y se sentó en frente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vengo a darle varios avisos —abrió su libreta y empezó a enumerar—. El señor Seoman a solicitado una cita con usted para cerrar el trato, lo hemos acordado para el viernes de la siguiente semana teniendo en cuenta lo demás. Acuérdese que el lunes hay una reunión con los jefes para el nuevo proyecto; el martes hay otra reunión para una colaboración; el miércoles a parte de la cena de empresarios, es la fecha límite para entregar todo el papeleo; el jueves ha-

Las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por el grito del peli negro.

—Calla, calla, ¡he dicho que te calles! —cogió bruscamente el diario y lo golpeó fuertemente contra la estantería de al lado.

—John... —se levantó e intentó acercarse pero este se lo impidió.

—¡Déjame en paz! Lo único que quiero es descansar, no escuchar tu irritante voz diciéndome todo lo que tengo que hacer para la siguiente semana.

—Perdón por hacer mi trabajo —la castaña se puso en jarras con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Trabajo? —sonrió sarcástico—. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es trabajar. Solo eres una simple secretaria.

Una golpe seco se oyó, dejando en silencio la habitación.

Dongsook había dado una torta a su jefe.

—No me digas que no se qué es trabajar cuando todos los días vengo y trabajo todas mis horas. No por ser una secretaria tengo menos mérito, hago casi el mismo papeleo que tú y también voy a tus reuniones; acuerdo tus citas; en muchas ocasiones he sido tu representante; y mucho más. Ahora dime, ¿tengo idea de lo que es trabajar? —el alto no abrió la boca, ni si quiera la miró—. Eso pensaba.

Sin decir más recogió su libreta y salió del despacho.

Youngho se dejó caer en el escritorio y se tiró de los pelos frustrado.

—La he cagado pero bien... Sofá, prepárate porque dormiré contigo por dos años.  
  


...  
  


Nada más acabar su turno, Dongsook fue al despacho de su jefe para coger todas sus pertenencias.

—Sook...

—No te equivoques, vengo a por mis cosas —se dirigió hacia el perchero pero el mayor le cogió de la mano para girarle y pegarla a su pecho—. ¿Qué haces?

—Perdóname, Sook. Lo que te he dicho no lo decía enserio. Es que estoy muy estresado, este trabajo me está matando y estoy muy cansado —abrazó a la pequeña para apoyarse en la curvatura de su cuello—. Yo te quiero mucho, y sé que trabajas mucho, perdón. Eres la mejor secretaria que podría pedir—la otra solo sonrió por su disculpa y le sujetó las mejillas para darle un tierno beso.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo. A veces explotamos con los demás por el cansancio y estrés. Cuando acabemos todo el trabajo, nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, ¿sí?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Hasta el momento, voy a sacarte todo este estrés que tienes —esta vez la volvió a besar de una manera más intensa.

Las manos del americano bajaron casi de inmediato al respingón trasero para empezar a masajearlo, provocando pequeños suspiros. Dongsook aflojó la corbata hasta quitarla y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de su marido.

—Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto —dijo la menor a la vez que acariciaba los bien formados músculos.

—Sook... —el peli negro suspiraba por las caricias.

De un momento a otro la dio la vuelta para apoyarlo en su escritorio. Pegó su entrepierna y los dos empezaron a gemir cuando empezó a restregarse.

—Mierda —la morena se tumbó con impaciencia cuando su falda fue subida, tirando varios útiles en el camino—. Johnny... —gimió cuando metió dos dedos en su entrada.

—Que apretada estás siempre —se tumbó en su espalda para susurrarla en el oído y empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas—. Me encanta —bajó por completo las medias y las braguitas, subió la falda para dejar al aire todo el trasero—. Joder... —masajeó las mejillas para luego dar una nalgada.

—¡Ah! —la morena dio un salto y golpeó la fornida pierna molesta—. Te recuerdo que soy tu mujer, no una perra —dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a su marido.

—Perdón, perdón —rio masajeando la roja nalga para disipar el dolor—. No he podido evitarlo.

Luego de un rato dilatando la estrecha entrada, empezó a abrirse paso con su miembro.

—Espera —dijo entrecortada por el dolor—. John...

El mayor no la dejó acostumbrase y empezó a embestir a una velocidad rápida. La secretaria se agarró fuertemente a la mesa, tenía una mezcla de dolor y placer, pero sobre todo de dolor. Empezó a patalear intentado parar al otro pero parecía que estaba demasiado inmerso en su trabajo.

—Johnny, Johnny, ¡Johnny! ¡Cálmate! ¡Para! —con esto el llamado paró repentinamente.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Sí, idiota. Soy una princesa, trátame como me corresponde, no como una perra de la calle —dijo haciendo un puchero—. No quiero sexo, quiero que me hagas el amor —el peli negro soltó una pequeña risa mientras daba la vuelta a su mujer, tumbándola completamente—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que eres muy cursi, cariño —la dio un beso y volvió a adentrarse, esta vez de una manera más lenta, dejando adaptarse a la morena—. Mierda... —soltó al sentir las paredes calientes y se agachó para besar a su pareja.

Sus besos bajaron por su cuello y desabrochó su camisa blanca, dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por un lindo sujetador de lencería.

—¿Te gusta? —el mayor asintió—. Lo compré pensando en ti.

—Estás perfecta —acarició su pelo corto y descubrió sus pechos para empezar a masajearlos.

—Con cuidado, aún duelen.

—Tranquila —sus manos iban despacio para no dañar su busto de silicona. Hace meses se operó y tenía que tener el máximo cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones porque sabía que con el más mínimo movimiento podía hacerla daño—. Eres hermosa, Dongsook —llevó su boca al pezón marrón y su mano estranguló el otro.

—Johnny... puedes moverte.

El extranjero empezó con estocadas lentas. Los dos suspiraban y se toqueteaban entre medias, disfrutando del momento íntimo entre los dos.

—Sookie... voy a ir más rápido, ¿si? —la llamada solo asintió y Johnny besó su frente para cambiar el ritmo.

La coreana se agarró de la ancha espalda y clavó sus uñas, dejándose llevar totalmente por el placer. Después de tantos años estando casados, el peli negro conocía todos sus puntos y sabía perfectamente como volverla loca.

Con los ojos empañados por lágrimas, dirigió su mano a su desatendido miembro y lo masturbó.

Luego de unas cuantas estocadas y besos se corrió en su mano, machando en el camino su falda negra y soltando un dulce gemido.

—¡Sookie! —un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del mayor y explotó en la entrada de su mujer—. _Fuck_...

El más grande se dejó caer. Los dos estaban sudados e intentaban tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

—¿He ayudado con tu estrés, jefe?

—Por su puesto, mi secretaria sexy —rió cuando la otra le pegó en el hombro.

* * *


End file.
